


It's You and Me Forever

by PadawanRyan



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Photographs surface of Kevin Jonas and Zac Efron leaving a courthouse with their best friends, Nick and Joe, andwedding rings on their fingers. Kevin is brought into the office at Disney to discuss the photos.Meanwhile, the author - through the eyes of Kevin Jonas - flashes back through Kevin and Zac's relationship to see how they ended up in their position.





	It's You and Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this turned out to be, to be honest. This began as an idea of Kevin and Zac being outed due to leaked explicit photos, but as I was writing the beginning of Kevin and Danielle's friendship and kinda turning their relationship timeline into Kevin and Zac's, I decided to deviate a bit from that idea. Things kinda came together interestingly, especially as I was rereading Jonas Brothers tweets from April 2009 (seeing what they were up to 10 years ago this month) and realized that they had tweeted about being at the _17 Again_ premiere to support their "good friend Zac." A lot of research actually went into this too, as I had to figure out what same-sex marriage laws were like in various parts of the United States in 2009 (as someone who is not American).
> 
> I actually didn't realize back in the day how popular the Kevin/Zac pairing was - I focused primarily on the brothers in my original Jonas fanfiction days - but considering that Zac Efron is another one of my major celebrity crushes, alongside Kevin fucking Jonas, it really seemed perfect to me. I have never written a Jonas pairing that wasn't incestual - besides Kevin/me when I was 18 in 2009 - so I'm not sure how well this came out, but that's also why it's primarily from Kevin's point of view and doesn't actually _involve_ Zac very much. However, it is funny that about 3 years ago it was decided that I am Zac Efron (it's an inside joke), so the whole time I wrote this, I was joking to myself that I'm basically writing Kevin/me again.
> 
> Anywho, here we are. As I mentioned, this is pretty much entirely from Kevin's perspective, and it involves the relationship as Kevin has thought about it as opposed to actually _showing_ the relationship (there are only two scenes of very minimal dialogue between them). So, anyone expecting some intimate Kevron scenes (even PG ones) is going to, sadly, be disappointed.

He wasn’t ready for this.

He had been so careful. _They_ had been so careful.

Sitting in a room with several Disney executives, a team of lawyers, and his own father was not precisely a new thing, considering this is how any contract negotiations went down – he had done this before. However, the situation was far different when everyone’s faces ranged from apprehension to disappointment, some of the executives were pacing, and his father was staring him down with an expressionless face and his hands clasped tightly on the table.

“I want you to tell me the truth, son,” Kevin Jonas Sr. said to his son, not breaking eye contact. “Are the photographs real?”

Kevin – that is, the junior – couldn’t look his father in the eyes. This was not a situation he ever expected to be in, so he wasn’t prepared for what sort of look might cross his father’s face when he answered. And how would he even answer? He could lie, say they were photoshopped, but that didn’t quite sit well in his stomach. But if he told the truth? What then? Sure, Disney’s public behaviour clause was about _public behaviour_ and not what happened behind closed doors (or windows), but that there were photos made this whole thing public.

Without lifting his head, the twenty-one-year-old nodded and choked out a quiet “yes.”

* * *

Kevin first met Zac shortly after the Jonas Brothers were signed by Hollywood Records.

Zac had been around filming _High School Musical 2_ when Kevin accidentally bumped into him. While Zac clearly had no idea who Kevin was – at that time, it wouldn’t have surprised him for even a second despite being there himself to film the band’s _Hannah Montana_ episode – and the two instantly hit it off. If you asked Kevin, he wouldn’t be able to tell you what they had even talked about – which would prompt Zac to tell the story with some obvious exaggerations – but within a week, the two were texting as though they had been best friends for years.

It wasn’t until he was on vacation in the Bahamas a couple months later when he realized that he might actually _have feelings_ for Zac.

He had met this great girl named Danielle after saving her from his younger brother’s flirtations – Joe had a habit of flirting with every girl he met just to hide his own relationship, about which Kevin naturally pretended to be completely in the dark because he wasn’t at all ready to acknowledge what was happening there – and they instantly began talking. The two spent almost the whole vacation together (to the point where he was certain his whole family thought that he had a crush on her, as though he wasn’t _totally and completely gay_ ), talking about their respective lives: their families, their careers, their friends.

 _Friends_ for Kevin consisted of _Zac, Zac, Zac_. Danielle caught onto this and instantly began to question him about the other boy.

Not that she knew it was Zac Efron, of course. Kevin was careful to keep identities out of the story.

She drew his attention to the way he talked about Zac: _his eyes, his hair, the way his face lights up completely when he smiles_. “It’s obvious you’re crazy about him,” she told Kevin one night as they sat on the beach, watching the waves in the dark while the rest of their families were surely thinking that the two of them were on a date. He was completely taken aback – _crazy about Zac?_ That was absurd, wasn’t it?

He attempted to deny the accusation. “N-no, of course not.”

“Of course you are!”

He continued to shake his head. Danielle barely knew him – sure, they spent every day of this vacation together from the moment they met, but she had no idea who he was and what was going through his head. The tone of her voice indicated that it was obvious – just as she had said – and that Kevin was either lying about it or didn’t know _himself_ very well, and well, that wasn’t an accusation he was ready to hear. So, he continued to deny it.

Rolling her eyes, Danielle held out her hand and demanded, “give me your phone.”

Confused, he hesitantly handed his phone over. In that moment, he was glad that he never saved full names in his phone, so she would never know that the “Zac” in his contacts was Zac Efron. Keeping identities secret was important to Kevin – especially to this girl who, although quickly becoming one of his new best friends, was essentially a stranger – and the last thing he’d want to leak out to the press was that Kevin Jonas was falling head over heels for Zac Efron.

Because he wasn’t.

 _Of course_ he wasn’t.

Lost in his thoughts momentarily, he didn’t see what Danielle was doing until he heard her ask, “Hi, is this Zac? Hi Zac! I’m Kevin’s friend Danielle!”

He jolted into motion and reached for the BlackBerry that she was holding up to her ear, but Danielle quickly jumped to her feet and stepped away so that Kevin couldn’t reach her. “So, Zac,” she continued, “Kevin’s been talking a lot about you while he’s been gone. I think he misses you!”

“Dani, _don’t!_ ” he hissed out, attempting to go unheard by his friend on the other line.

“Oh, you miss him too! He’ll be glad to hear that!”

By this point Kevin was also on his feet, but Danielle continued moving and Kevin felt a little stupid, like he was doing some sort of dance, twisting backwards and forwards as he continued to reach out and fail to grab the phone from her.

“So, Zac,” she began again, “Kevin tells me he’s from Jersey, and I am too! Are you in Jersey too? Oh, you’re not – that’s too bad! I would have loved to take you out sometime.”

_What the hell was she doing?_

“I don’t even know what you look like? Do I need to?” she asked. “You sound cute!”

Kevin’s blood began to boil. Danielle was _flirting_ with Zac, that was _not acceptable_ , nobody should be flirting with Zac _but him_ , Zac was _his_ –

Oh.

Suddenly, Kevin understood exactly what Danielle was doing.

Dumbstruck, he stopped listening to the conversation for a minute as he attempted to gather his own thoughts. _Nobody should be flirting with Zac besides him, Zac was his_ …she was right. He did have feelings for Zac, it took no more than a random girl asking him out and telling him that he was cute to get Kevin to realize it. He supposed maybe he should thank Danielle, because he wasn’t sure how he’d react if he saw some other girl flirt with Zac in person. At least this way nobody sees his response besides Danielle, right?

Danielle giggled. “You do? Kevin thinks you’re cute too!”

He reached forward and Danielle let him snatch the phone away. Putting it to his ear quickly, Kevin intended to apologize to Zac for everything that happened, but he was rendered speechless when he heard the other boy say, “Think he’d go out with me?”

“Y-yes,” Kevin choked out, taking a moment to find his words. He heard Zac go silent on the other end and knew the other boy had not intended for Kevin to hear that. No doubt Zac was nervous, he could barely hear the other boy breathing. “Yes, I would.”

When the vacation came to an end, Kevin tracked Danielle’s flight just to he could call her the moment she landed and tell her all the details of his and Zac’s upcoming first date.

From that moment, Kevin and Zac were officially an item.

Not that they would tell anyone about it.

Not even Kevin’s family knew about their relationship. The two of them were very careful not to tell anyone in their respective circles about them even being friends – the reason Kevin was able to open up to Danielle about Zac when they met was because he had nobody else he could even talk about their _friendship_ with, so now that it was a full-blown relationship, he continued to gush to Danielle. She even stepped into the role of pretend-girlfriend, not that Kevin had ever claimed to his family that he had a girlfriend but when they had assumed that all the time Kevin was spending with Danielle was because they were dating, he didn’t correct them.

On his own end, Zac had his own “pretend girlfriend” in Vanessa Hudgens, so nobody ever connected Kevin and Zac together. They would share friendly words whenever they ran into each other, but as far as anyone around them was concerned, the two were not even friends. Sometimes Kevin saw Nick giving him looks, as though Nick had figured something out, but he knew Nick wouldn’t say anything – in the same sense that Kevin was not saying anything to Nick about _his relationship_ , Nick wasn’t ready to cross that line yet. That didn’t stop the looks, though, especially when Kevin struggled one evening before a show to find a shirt with a collar thick enough to cover up the hickey on his neck.

As far as anyone knew, it was only coincidence that Zac Efron happened to be in the same city where they were playing.

Somehow, they managed to keep the secret for a couple _years_. Kevin couldn’t pretend it wasn’t difficult, because there was often distance involved – especially as they toured – and the secretive nature of their relationship meant that all the circumstances had to be right for them to even _meet up_ , but it was worth it.

Because Zac was worth it.

And realizing that meant that Kevin realized he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He never thought he could feel this way for someone, but he knew that Zac was the right person.

The band was invited to the premiere of Zac’s film _17 Again_ , which they tweeted about on their band new Twitter account while there. This was actually Nick’s idea, for which Kevin was thankful, because while Nick didn’t explain himself – or why he referred to Zac as their “good friend” in the tweet – Kevin _knew_ it was because he wasn’t going to be able to hold back from being happy and congratulatory and _hugging Zac while he squeezed the life out of him_. At least if the whole band indicated on social media that they were friends, this wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary.

During one particular hug, Zac whispered into his ear, “come back with me tonight after the afterparty.”

To say that he was nervous throughout the premiere was an understatement. Kevin had already planned that tonight he wanted to take things to the next level with Zac – not only because of his feelings but because tonight, this night of Zac’s success, it would be the perfect way to show him how proud he was of his boyfriend – but that Zac was on the same page…well, that made him nervous. Suddenly it seemed as though everything was real, and Kevin almost got cold feet. His agitation must have shown on his face because Nick continued to throw him looks throughout the night, in the dark while everyone else was focused on the film.

“Kev,” his brother whispered to him toward the end of the movie. “You okay?”

He nodded, “O-of course, I’m fine. Just…disagreed with something I ate, I think.”

“This is about Zac, isn’t it?”

He hadn’t been expecting Nick to say anything. If Nick was willing to ask him about his own relationship, then that meant Nick was willing to answer Kevin’s questions about _his_ relationship – if Kevin was even willing to ask, which he wasn’t even sure about. Regardless, that Nick was saying anything was unexpected, causing Kevin to freeze for what had to be at least a couple minutes before leaning in closer to his younger brother.

“A-about Zac?” he asked, attempting to play it cool in case Nick maybe _didn’t_ know.

“Yes, Kev. I know there’s been something up between the two of you.”

Kevin cleared his throat as quietly as he could without disrupting the movie, shifted in his seat a bit, before leaning back in and replying with a simple “ah.”

“Is it…” Nick seemed to be thinking over his words. “Is tonight… _the_ night?”

“What?” Kevin almost squeaked. How could Nick have guessed?

“Look, Kev, it won’t be too bad. You just have to remember that nothing is perfect the first time, and what matters most is how you feel about each –”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kevin hissed out, “how would _you_ know?”

Nick fidgeted a moment, and it was clear that he wasn’t going to answer. This was not what Kevin was expecting at all, to get advice on losing his virginity from his _sixteen-year-old brother_. And _how did Nick even know?_ While Kevin knew what was going on – had for years – he hadn’t realized exactly how far it had gone, nor did he really want to think about it because _this was his younger brother_ who was…still wearing his purity ring?

“But…your ring?”

Nick looked down at his hand, clearly nervous but attempting to be casual. “Is it?”

That was probably the closest thing to admission that Kevin would get. He wasn’t sure what he could say to that, so he remained silent for a moment. Then, having appreciated that Nick had been somewhat honest with him, he whispered, “yes, tonight is the night.”

Some people say that you remember your first time for the rest of your life, regardless of how good or bad it was, and Kevin found that his was no exception. It certainly wasn’t perfect – Nick was right about that – but he felt right about it, because it was Zac and he was in love with Zac. He couldn’t keep wearing his ring afterward – he didn’t have the benefit that his brothers did – and his parents had noticed, so he explained to them that he met someone and that things had become pretty serious. They were pretty upset that they hadn’t even _met_ his girlfriend – of course it had to be a girl, right? – before he chose to remove his ring, but Joe had created a diversion by accidentally smashing his plate when putting it in the sink, so the conversation was forgotten.

A few months later he took the next possible step he could and pledged his life to Zac. He couldn’t propose – gay marriage wasn’t legal in most of the United States (as far as he knew, all of the United States) – but he gave to Zac his ring, this ring that had been on his finger for years and that had at one point meant something special to him, and told him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It was difficult to get through playing a show when he knew what he had planned, but the tears in Zac’s eyes when Kevin got down on one knee were worth every second. Zac’s excited five hundred or so “yes”es were worth every single damn second.

It was Nick who came up with the solution.

Nick, who Kevin owed _so much_ by this point, because where would he be without him?

“Why don’t you get married in Iowa? They legalized it this year.”

And so they did, after many months of planning and applying for a marriage license. Kevin asked Danielle to come with him as one of his witnesses, and Zac asked Vanessa to do the same for him. Nick and Joe were invited to come along too because Kevin couldn’t imagine getting married without either of them there, especially since it was Nick who came up with the idea in the first place. They planned their departure strategically – Kevin and Danielle would be going on vacation together, Zac and Vanessa would be going on vacation together, and Nick and Joe would be going to have some fun of their own while their old brother was off with his “girlfriend.”

It took about two days before all six were in the same location.

It was a civil ceremony because they couldn’t afford the publicity that might surround an actual wedding, but Kevin cried throughout the whole thing because _Zac looked so beautiful_ and he couldn’t believe he was _actually_ getting married. Danielle and Vanessa both cried too, and while Nick and Joe didn’t cry, Kevin didn’t miss the wistful look on Joe’s face after the vows and the kiss. His poor younger brothers wouldn’t even have this opportunity available to them.

* * *

“Yes? The photographs are real?”

Kevin nodded, because there was nothing else he could do now. He had told the truth, so he couldn’t deny it.

“Well, then.” He couldn’t figure out what was going through his father’s head from that tone of voice, so he almost got whiplash from lifting his head so quickly when his father followed with, “we’ll have to release a statement, and you’ll have to have another ceremony.”

Stunned, Kevin could barely string two words together. “W-what?”

“Another ceremony, son. You didn’t think you’d get married without your mother and I present, did you? Plus, if we have a public ceremony, it will demonstrate that this is not something to hide.”

The Disney executives at the table looked very uncomfortable, but Kevin couldn’t find it within himself to care. His father had basically just said that it was _okay_ that he and Zac were married – that Kevin was _already married_ and to a _man_ , for that matter – and that’s all that he could think about. His father wasn’t angry? Certainly, Disney wouldn’t be too happy that two of their highest earners were not only gay but married.

He finally found his voice again, asking, “A-are…you aren’t mad?”

Kevin Sr. sighed, “I am not pleased to discover that you hid this from us, but…you are my son, and I think it shows real dedication and commitment that the two of you went out of state to ensure you would have a legal marriage.”

“Is it…” Kevin wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to his question, “still legal here?”

His father looked to the nearest lawyer, who stated that a bill had actually been introduced in California – because _JONAS had been picked up for another season, and there were already plans to move the show to Los Angeles – to recognize out of state same-sex unions. If he and Zac chose to settle together in California, their marriage would be legal. It would be inadvisable for them to settle anywhere near the family’s Texas home due to the state’s laws on same-sex marriage, though Jersey would also be an option due to recent civil union laws._

__

__

He nodded. “So, we…the ceremony would be purely show, would it?”

“Yes,” Kevin Sr. confirmed, “it would simply be that: a ceremony for family. No legalities. We just want to be there to see our son get married.”

He couldn’t help it, at that moment Kevin started crying. His father reached across the table and placed his hand on his son’s, a reminder that he was there for him. Kevin knew that things were going to be difficult – certainly, his parents were not going to be too pleased with him for a little while about hiding this, nor would they be too happy with Nick and Joe who appeared in the pictures too – but just the fact that everything was working out _okay_ was enough to cause the emotion to overwhelm him.

Things were going to be _okay_. They were going to have the chance to live their lives together.

Openly, without hiding from their families.

Thanks to whoever it was who took photographs of Kevin and Zac – wedding rings bright on their fingers – leaving the courthouse with bright smiles on their faces, giving hugs to their witnesses, climbing into the back of a car together, and – through the window – pressing their lips together as they were driven away.


End file.
